


iii. me and my friends are lonely (portuguese version)

by xbeauxny



Series: who killed jason todd [portuguese version] [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd-centric, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbeauxny/pseuds/xbeauxny
Summary: — E está errada. Ele será a nossa morte. — Ducra não queria acreditar nisso, mas ela sentia isso a cada movimento que o menino fazia. — A morte de muitos.— Isso é um não? — Talia pergunta firme. — Você não vai treiná-lo nos ensinamentos da Casta?— É claro que vou. — Talia volta seu olhar para Jason, sabendo que Ducra estava errada. — Só de pensar em deixar que ele fique pelo mundo... Deixar o mundo a mercê dele... É inaceitável. — Talia sabia bem, que Jason era o melhor de todos eles, melhor que os assassinos, melhor que os morcegos, e melhor do que tudo que ele foi tachado na vida.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon & Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent & Damian Wayne & Colin Wilkes, Lian Harper & Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Bruce Wayne, Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: who killed jason todd [portuguese version] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002654
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	iii. me and my friends are lonely (portuguese version)

Os dias passaram devagar. Jason não esperava que fossem passar correndo, ele tinha que se adaptar a uma nova rotina, e tinha que assimilar que as coisas não eram mais como antes. Ele era grato por Talia, ela o ajudou muito a se adaptar com as coisas, e cedeu sua casa quando ninguém mais cederia, Jason pode conhecer mais sobre seu irmão, alguém que ele não tinha ideia que existia antes disso.

Damian Al Ghul Wayne era o exemplo perfeito de uma versão mais nova e mais baixa de Bruce Wayne. Assim como o pai, ele passou parte de sua vida — toda a sua vida — com a Liga dos Assassinos, ele sabia como era ser treinado e moldado aos interesses da liga, ele não baixava o olhar, tinha uma postura obediente, e era leal aos ensinamentos da mãe e avô. Jason tinha medo que isso se tornasse algo obrigatório na vida dele, até onde ele conseguiu descobrir, o menino não tinha matado nada e nem ninguém, e Todd queria ter certeza que iria continuar assim.

_I can’t open up to you_

_Me and my friends are lonely_

_I don’t know what to do_

_I always figured I’d be the one to **die alone**_

****

As coisas não eram exatamente fáceis. Jason tinha que lidar com muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, conciliar o fato de estar morto por dois anos, ter perdido tudo que poderia acontecer na sua vida se tivesse aqueles anos, 16, 17, era inexplicável o sentimento que ele tinha lembrando que faria 18 no final do ano. O menino que veio das ruas de Gotham, sempre carregou o estigma de que morreria sozinho, e lembrar que isso aconteceu de forma indireta era doloroso.

Ele se lembrava de Sheila Haywood estar lá, e ele se lembra da traição dela. Mas ele não se lembra de vagar por aqueles meses como Talia lhe contou, ele não lembra de como foi sair do caixão, e ele não lembra da dor que foi ser atingido por um carro. Jason não se lembrava de nada de seus estados catatônicos, mas sabia que ninguém foi procurar ele, o verde assumia sua mente quando pensava sobre isso, ele sentia raiva e amargura, sabendo que se passaram dois anos, e quando ele voltou ninguém nem ao menos foi investigar seu caixão cavado.

Então, Jason tentou recolher o máximo de informação sobre seu pai, avô e irmão. Talia era comunicativa no que lhe interessava. Ela não contava de maneira específica como sua família estava, ou até mesmo se sabiam que ele estava lá, ela apenas dizia que quando fosse a hora certa, ele saberia, e que não tinha que apressar as coisas. Isso o incomodou por dias, que levaram a meses, que levaram até um treinamento intenso sem pausas para conversa.

_I cope smothered in smoke_

_Dehydrate my soul_

_I know things that you don’t_

Na maior parte dos dias, Damian treinava com Jason. Ra’s ordenava que os meninos dessem seu melhor, e que um dia, apenas um deles sairiam dessa batalha. Jason achava besteira competir, assim como ele achava besteira ter que colocar uma competição entre filhos. Ele odiava quando tinha que fazer com Dick, e mesmo depois de anos, não entendia por que se dar ao trabalho. No final do dia, eles tinham razão, Jason Todd nunca seria Dick Grayson.

Depois de alguns meses, as coisas mudaram, e Jason finalmente havia saído do silêncio do rádio. Infelizmente, os acontecimentos desse dia o levaram a descobrir coisas sobre sua família que ele preferia não ter ouvido. Durante uma das sessões de treinamento intensas com Damian — que tinha recém atingido 7 anos de idade — as coisas começaram a desandar. Ra’s Al Ghul tinha entrado na sala com cara de poucos amigos, sendo seguido por dois de seus melhores assassinos, enquanto sua filha vinha logo atrás, com um olhar preocupado.

_I’ve met murdering folk_

_And they took one of our own_

_They took our innocent home_

— Todd, está dispensado. — Jason não entendeu o porquê do comando do homem, mas sabia que era melhor seguir o que Talia tinha dito, e não interromper seus comandos. Sem pensar mais, Jason faz rapidamente a reverencia com as mãos, e se afasta, ficando ao lado de Talia. — Hoje, iremos avançar um passo em seu treinamento, Damian. — A voz de Ra’s era firme, e seu olhar era tão intenso quanto, ele olhava o menino, que tinha feito a reverencia e concordado com a cabeça, prestando atenção.

— O que eu vou ter que fazer, avô? — O menino mais velho troca olhares com mulher ao seu lado, tentando pegar algo sobre o que aconteceria, mas a mulher permaneceu imóvel, como se aquilo estivesse longe de seu alcance.

— Você está cada vez mais forte, e creio que seus ensinamentos precisam tomar uma outra proporção. — O coração de Jason estava inquieto, ele não achava que Ra’s faria uma criança cruzar a linha, principalmente _o filho do Batman_. Mas se tinha uma coisa que Jason tinha aprendido todos esses meses, era que Ra’s estava longe de ser Bruce Wayne. — O desafio de hoje será... Matar ou ser morto. — Jason solta a respiração que ele não sabia que segurava, ele olha para Talia implorando com o olhar que ela fizesse algo, mas quando a mulher não se mexeu, ele soube que era hora de se mexer.

— Mas, avô... — Ra’s movimenta sua mão para cima, silenciando o menino, que olha para a mãe e irmão desesperado, Damian esteve perto de Jason o suficiente para saber que seu pai, aquele que ele nunca tinha conhecido, e não queria decepcionar logo cedo, não aprovaria esse caminho. Talvez se Jason nunca tivesse aparecia na Arábia com sua mãe, esse caminho seria seu destino, mas agora que ele podia pensar, ele não sabia se queria ser o herdeiro.

— Matar ou morrer. — Ra’s comanda o assassino para que comece a lutar com o menino, Jason entra em desespero quando vê a criança se movimentar rapidamente tentando se defender, _não era pra ser assim_. — Faça sua escolha, Damian. Seu pai não pôde, não deixe que a história se repita.

E então, foi uma batalha a favor de sua vida, Damian lutou na defensiva até onde pode, mas quando se viu em um beco sem saída, foi quando Jason agiu. Ele se movimentou rápido e antes que alguém pudesse reagir para impedi-lo, o assassino já estava no chão, sem vida.

_So i can’t open up to you_

_Me and my friends are lonely_

Ra’s tinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Claro, ele queria que tivesse sido Damian, mas saber que ele tinha essa vantagem contra o mais velho, e acima de tudo, em um possível conflito com o morcego. Jason precisou ser contido por mais dois assassinos, e foi quando Ra’s disse algo que ele nunca vai esquecer. Aquela noite, o homem disse o que ele esperou por meses.

_“Bruce Wayne cometeu um tremendo erro te substituindo”._

Naquela noite, ele confrontou Talia. Ele chorou, e ele descobriu sobre Tim Drake, ele sentiu raiva, boa parte por causa dos efeitos do poço, mas no fundo, ele sabia, não era culpa do terceiro filho de Bruce, _Deus_ , não era culpa de ninguém. Ele se sentia impotente, cansado e aterrorizado com o que acabará de acontecer, ele tinha matado alguém, para proteger seu irmão, mesmo que tenha sido pra isso, ele se lembra perfeitamente quando aquele homem acidentalmente caiu daquela varanda. Bruce trucidou ele, o que ele faria se descobrisse isso?

_I don’t know what to do_

_I always figured I’d be the one to die alone_

A sua estadia na Liga permaneceu dessa maneira, ele matou todos que Ra’s queria que a criança matasse. Jason clamava que ele morreria sozinho e pagasse por todo esse sangue em suas mãos, ele sabia que não teria mais um lugar no família de Bruce, mas teria certeza que Damian tivesse, o garoto precisava crescer e precisava do pai tanto quanto Jason precisava.

Por isso, cada passo que Jason deu ali, foi pensando no garoto. Em sua segurança, em seu bem estar e em sua inocência. Não teria sangue em suas mãos, ele não seria o que a Liga moldou ele pra ser, ele seria Damian Al Ghul Wayne, nunca somente um, os dois se completariam. Todd sabia que seria difícil, mas ele não iria desistir.

_So is there any lesson in confessing that you posted up_

_Like Jesus on the corner selling baggies full of blessing?_

Durante um ano e três meses, Jason permaneceu treinando e aperfeiçoando seu corpo na Liga dos Assassinos. Talia via mais potencial no menino do que o próprio, e foi quando ela decidiu, ela trocaria de lugar com Jason na função de proteger Damian, ela não o deixaria matar ninguém, em troca de Jason sair pelo mundo treinando com professores que Talia indicou.

Jason sempre quis conhecer o mundo, vagar treinando por aí, igual Bruce tinha feito. Além de aprender coisas novas, conheceria novos lugares, ele ficou ansioso com isso, mas tinha medo de deixar seu irmão e mãe para trás, eles haviam virado sua família em pouco tempo, e quando o irmão mais novo o apoiou, contando que ele ainda desse notícias, foi quando ele finalmente aceitou a oferta da mulher.

_Is it stressing all the things that you have morally accepted?_

_Is it vexing wearing clothes that you have bled in?_

Ele permaneceu mais uns dias, antes de partir para o Himalaia. A Casta de Todos seria o primeiro lugar que ele pararia, pelo que Talia o explicou, A Casta de Todos é um antigo grupo de guerreiros monges, que estavam escondidos nas montanhas do Himalaia, e eles existem há milhares de anos.

Talia acobertou a saída do menino da Arábia, grande parte disso, era pra seu pai não descobrir, ela não queria que Ra’s fosse atrás do menino em treinamento. Jason sabia que teria 3822km pra percorrer da Arábia até o Himalaia, e depois uma montanha pra subir, onde se encontraria com Ducra, a anciã que o treinaria.

Jason se sentia preparado, mas assustado ao mesmo tempo. Não sabia o que esperar treinando com outras pessoas que ele não estava habituado, ele não sabia o que esperar quando chegasse a hora de ir para casa, e ele não sabia quanto tempo demoraria tudo isso. Se Talia e Damian iam ficar bem, se o código de moral do Batman afetaria o julgamento de Bruce Wayne perante seu filho adotivo protegendo seu filho biológico. E pela primeira vez desde que voltou, _Jason Todd temeu pelo futuro._

_Picture perfect victim, overwhelmed and so sadistic_

_I was looking for a purpose, what a chance, you had some with you_

Quando Ducra conheceu Jason, ela conheceu um garoto cheio de mágoa. Raiva percorria por todo seu corpo, e a velha mulher não sabia ao certo o que fariam com toda aquela raiva. Ela deu uma boa olhada nele, antes de olhar para Talia um pouco incerta. O menino tinha chegado lá sozinho, como um teste de Talia, mas a mesma não o deixaria lá sem antes se despedir temporariamente.

Não foram tão amigáveis quando Jason pisou o pé lá. O menino nunca foi de se curvar para alguém, crescer nas ruas era admitir que você precisava ser melhor que todos, porque se mostrasse fraqueza, se aproveitariam disso e te derrubariam. Então quando Talia se curvou, e Jason não, lanças de todos os tamanhos e formatos foram apontadas pra ele, e Todd não queria desafiar ninguém, mas não deixaria isso barato.

— E como querem fazer isso? Todos juntos... — Ele era apenas Jason Todd. Tinha sido parceiro do Batman, atuando como Robin. Antes de ser espancado até a morte por um psicopata chamado Coringa, e ressuscitado por razões que ele não entendia muito bem, ele procurava por auxílio, e Ducra via isso nitidamente nos olhos cansados do menino. — Ou querem que eu saia chutando suas bundas uma de cada vez?

— Vejam só se não é um pirralho muito do arrogante. — Jason tirou o momento pra olhar ao redor, era um lugar imenso, e pelo que ele bem estudou, não estava em nenhum mapa, e ele pensava que não estava nem no mundo. Estava em todo lugar e em lugar nenhum.

— O nome é Ja... — O menino tentou falar, quando viu que os guerreiros com as lanças tinham se afastado, mas a mulher ergue a mão, o silenciando.

— _Calado._ — Jason olha para baixo, encarando a anciã, ele não queria causar uma má impressão, e vendo que Talia ainda estava curvada, o incomodava, como se estivesse fazendo algo errado. — Curve-se diante de alguém superior, pirralho. — Ducra não estava exigindo, assim como o teste de Talia sobre confiança, a anciã queria testar o menino, saber se ele fingiria. E foi quando ela entendeu quem Jason era.

_On the street when I forgot, the city breathes when I do not_

_If I leave it does not stop here, no_

— Olha, me curvarei se eu encontrar alguém assim. — O menino abaixa, colocando a mão na cabeça da anciã, enquanto olhava diretamente em seus olhos. — Mas eu não costumo me curvar, vovó.

— Jason, eu não... — Talia começa olhando o menino, abrindo um sorriso no final, sabia que chamar a atenção dele não ia mudar nada. — Esqueça. — Jason não podia perder essa oportunidade, Talia havia arriscado muita coisa por ele. Ele pensou em se desculpar, se a anciã não tivesse puxado seu braço e em um rápido movimento derrubado ele no chão.

— _Eu venho fazendo isso por três mil anos. Seis segundos foi o que demorou pra você cair no chão._ — Jason iria ter que dar duro se ele quisesse fazer isso funcionar, ele sabia disso. — _Isso tem que ser um novo recorde. Agora ele está desacordado._ — Ela olha pra Talia de onde está. — _O que significa que está inutilizado. Sem defesa. E, felizmente, em silêncio._ — A anciã se levanta, se aproximando de Talia. — _Ainda posso treinar ele enquanto inconsciente. Posso transformá-lo no assassino mais habilidoso do mundo. Tudo o que ele tem que fazer... É parar de ser idiota._ — Ela puxa a mulher para andar pelo templo, deixando o menino desacordado. — _Falando sério, Talia. O que eu devo fazer com aquele monte de raiva?_

_So, is there any treason in the tricky little price I paid?_

_Oh, is there any treason in the tricky little price I paid?_

— Eu admito que o Jason é... Complicado, Ducra. — Explicar o menino para outra pessoa era uma tarefa árdua para Talia, ela não queria abandonar o menino ali, mas sabia que estava na hora. — Ele foi recentemente trazido dos mortos por razões que talvez **nunca** saibamos. — Ela tinha a memória fresca, se lembra de cada passo que o menino tinha dado desde que ela assumiu sua guarda temporária. — Seu corpo estava bem, mas sua alma não estava presente até que...

— _Até que você o colocou no Poço de Lázaro._ — A anciã a interrompe olhando o menino finalmente se levantar. — _Eu posso sentir o cheiro. Tenho **certeza** de que tudo isso correu muito bem com seu pai._

— Para minha surpresa, ele apoiou a escolha. — Depois que ela viu como Ra’s estava o usando, ela percebeu o motivo do apoio, e não sentiu arrependimento, pois sabia que tinha salvado pelo menos uma parte do menino. — Antes de ser assassinado, Jason tinha potencial para ser um grande homem. Acredito que com a orientação própria... Que isso ainda possa acontecer. — Talia respira fundo, olhando o menino que estava com ela. — Acredito que ele mereça uma segunda chance.

_I can’t open up to you_

_Me and my friends are lonely_

_I don’t know what to do_

_I always figured I’d be the one to die alone_

— _E está errada. Ele será a nossa morte._ — Ducra não queria acreditar nisso, mas ela sentia isso a cada movimento que o menino fazia. — _A morte de muitos._

— Isso é um não? — Talia pergunta firme. — Você não vai treiná-lo nos ensinamentos da Casta?

_I always figured I’d be the one to die alone_

— _É claro que vou. —_ Talia volta seu olhar para Jason, sabendo que Ducra estava errada. — _Só de pensar em deixar que ele fique pelo mundo... Deixar o mundo a mercê **dele**... É inaceitável. — _Talia sabia bem, que Jason era o melhor de todos eles, melhor que os assassinos, melhor que os morcegos, e melhor do que tudo que ele foi tachado na vida.

_I always figured that I’d be the one to die alone_

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/xbeauxxny)  
> [my tumblr](https://xbeauxny.tumblr.com/)   
> [my wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/xbeauxny)


End file.
